BeetleWings
=Rules= You may create normal BeetleWings with the average abilities or coloration without special permission/an accepted form, but please follow their general description and don't bend it too much. You must ask The-Lonely-Owl to create a BeetleWing character that is abnormal in any way, which includes but is not limited to the following: *Hybrid *Royalty *Deformed/Handicapped =Description= Small and streamlined bodies; slim necks and heads, long limbs, whip-thin tails, a small horn on the end of their snouts, with 2 horns on their chin and antenna on the top of their head that remain folded down unless startled, curious, or experience a loss of eyesight, they have medium sized wings with "wing-covers" that sit on their wings when they aren't using their wings. they have smooth scales that are black with patterns in orange, yellow, red, or any other color. BeetleWing eyes can be any color other than white. Melanism and Albinism are quite common among the tribe, With albinism being slightly rarer than melanism but both are common. Males tend to be a bit larger than females but males often have paler & sickly looking scales than the females of the tribe. =Abilities= BeetleWings are able to breathe a combustible mist that on its own is completely harmless, but when combined with the BeetleWings Fire it can cause an explosive and destructive result, known to have destroyed entire settlements in the past, as of the present it is more used for clearing out spaces for building sites. BeetleWings also have above average night-vision but don't have a very good sense of smell or hearing as well not being that fast. =Naming= BeetleWings are unsurprisingly named after types of beetles and bugs, but can also be named after plants, colors, character traits or appearance, and can also have 2 part names. =Combat= The BeetleWings couldn't care any less about Combat but still, have a few tricks up their sleeves Training BeetleWings often look down upon fighting and any dragons who enjoy combat but they still have an organized militia, that does training in most forms of fighting; long range, short range, hand to hand, stealth and many more. They also are trained in survival tactics, Dragons can also join the military to help with research and crafting Military Branches BeetleWings have 2 branches Militia Divison the main military force that fights, being trained in most fighting styles with most types of weapons, there are many ranks: Soldier, Captian, Major, Lieutenant, Colonel/Commander, and General. Upon joining the Militia you are issued a title(ranks listed above), Identification number, Assignment, and armor retaining to your assignment Research Divison A smaller part of the military, with most dragons in it being some of the smartest in the tribe, they build, craft, study, and research =History= there are two major era's in BeetleWing History: ''The Aggressive Period Back about 800 years ago the BeetleWings where more based on military and strength with the other tribes fearing their advances to gain more territory and take over other tribes; Education was uncommon and BeetleWings able write were even more uncommon and as a result, there is little to no BeetleWing accounts of the era. All accounts were written by other tribes, During the era, there was a lot of famine and disease. And the most memorable part is the very end of the Aggressive Period: 'The Reign of Fire, A time period in which the BeetleWing: ''General Fire-Ant''' controlled the tribe, '''Fire-Ant' committed mass genocide against the other tribes as well as the BeetleWings, Fire-Ant'' is thought to have indirectly and directly caused the death of about 1 1/2 million deaths among the Psocoptera tribes, the Aggressive period ended when '''Fire-Ant' was assassinated The Calm Time Starting 700 years ago to the present time, After the assassination of Fire-Ant'' the idea of Education and Intelligence was catapulted into center stage of BeetleWing culture while in the beginning, it was just casually important as of 400 years ago it became more a competition with the idea of more educated you are the more status you hold in the eyes of the BeetleWings, Material and religious substance as well as physical strength became irrelevant in their eyes and all that matters is your intelligence. Large schools appeared and a new leader called the: Counselor was decided for the tribe, The Counselor is considered the smartest dragon in the tribe. =Architecture= BeetleWing buildings can be as small as one room or as big as a 100 story building and made of stone, wood, and other building materials and are either extremely extravagant or extremely simple, there is almost no in between, there are also several examples of buildings being made underground or within caves and ravines =Territory= Made up of Forest, Grasslands, and some mountains near the north and east the large forest is home to rather large trees(Giant Sequoias, Redwood, Sitka spruce, etc.) and the grasslands are mostly Landmarks 'The Ant's Grave' The cave in which '''Fire-Ant' was killed in, the cave was filled in and is considered a cursed place. Its located deep in the mountains. Cascade Ravine '' A large ravine located in the northern forest of the BeetleWing territory with a large waterfall cascading down it, hence the name and a large river through it, it is also home to the city: ''Rock-Sping '' ''The Hollow of Glasswing A sinkhole where the first Counselor Glasswing was known to retreat to when the role as Counselor became too stressful to him. Library of Chequered The largest Library in BeetleWing lands made by the BeetleWing Chequered who made it his life mission to gather all the scrolls he could in one place, its located within a ravine in the grasslands Settlement Intelligence-Hall★ The Capital of BeetleWing lands, its made up of tall buildings built into the sky and many underground walkways, in the center of the city is a large building that the city is named: IntelligenceHall, The building is made of stone and wood. North Windfair Not many BeetleWings like North Windfair as it is a hostile place, home to a large amount of organized crime and gangs, there are many urban legends ranging from close to true to entirely outlandish, one being about a dragon named: Voix ''a boogie man like character. South Windfair '' The city of South Windfair was built along the banks of the Southern Iris River and it is a technological curiosity, tall building & and a diverse group of culture. Its allure is followed by the backdrop of lush fields of grass which have helped shape the city to what it is today. ''Nighthill Built into the largest mountain of the Moonwell Highlands; The Lunar-run mountain, it's a large town built at the angle of the mountains and in layers. Thornpeak surrounded by a cursed thicket that is constantly trying to destroy the city so through the big size of the city it's more of a ghost town with a lot of BeelteWings shivering whenever its mentioned 'Crowhollow' Crowhollow is actually built down in a large cave which is only able to be entered by a long branching tunnel that are easy to get lost in if you don't know the correct way to Crowhollow, Crowhollow is home to one of the largest schools in BeetleWing lands: ''Primroses, Institute Of Thought. '' Boneborough on the bank of the North Iris River, Boneborough is a rather bleak town, its only saving grace is that it is home to the largest school within the BeetleWing lands; ''Saesyce: Academic Institute. '' 'Southvale' Southvale is built on the hoof peninsula, which is mainly a fishing town, with lots of ''interesting foods and drinks, as well as being known as a town full of swindlers. Swampmaw '' The city of Swampmaw was built at the borders of a murky swamp a. Its appearance is matched by the backdrop of dark waters and swampy water. Crystalgrasp ' The city of Crystalgrasp was built at the base of a modest mountain and is truly an ancient wonder, Its ancient building is matched by the backdrop of gentle hills. Lakewatch '' A former stronghold built on the bank of the Orchid river, Lakewatch has a prospering economy, which is mainly supported by farming, and Cooking. '''''Autumngate Autumngate sits in the shadow of large ruins of a castle and is known for the extravagantly made buildings and wine brewing. ''Eaglepass '' built in a valley, Eaglepass is a town built on by the amount of jewelry and leatherworking sold there but their biggest strengths are advanced medicine. ''Suncoast '' Suncoast is built on the shore, and Suncoast is the center of trade for a popular local commodity and is known for its use of hydraulics. ''Stagspire named after a large tree that was converted into a clock tower in the center of the town, most buildings are built into large trees or hanging off of them Rock-Spring'' a smallish town built into Cascade ravine, with about 4 different layers, the first layer which is made up of businesses, the second layer is home to schools, the next 2 are residential =Education= Education is intense, its treated like a competition. BeetleWings learn almost every subject while in school and they have a few different levels of school, BS School (the BS stands for "Before Storm") and last for 4 years and starts when the dragonet has first hatched, Storm School this is when the competition really starts and last for 6 years at least but can last for 18 years at most, Storm Schools are ranked by the schools S.P.O or Student Point Outcome, as at the end of the BeetleWings education in their Storm School all BeetleWings take the E.E.T(End of Education Test) which is a 4 part test, all the student scores throughout the years the school is around are added up to create the schools S.P.O. =Notable Historical Members= Counselor's *Counselor GlassWing **First Counselor *Counselor Sowbug **Started the Education system/competition Other * Chequered ** A scholar =Religion= BeetleWings haven't had an organized religion for about 600 years, as any religious substance has been forgotten in their pursuit of intelligence. =Diet= BeetleWings have a pescatarian diet, not commonly eating meat but enjoying fish and other types of seafood as well as plant-based food items, Cooked foods are very common and so are baked goods. =Traditions= =Holidays= Add =Intertribal Relationships= =Stereotypical BeetleWing= To the other tribes, BeetleWings are seen as a pompous & arrogant dragons =Hobbies= =Government= Counselor Succession =Significant Members= Add Add Ambassadors =Gallery= =Dragon Census= =New Character Form= Category:Tribes